Shadow Lover
by Crooked Arrow
Summary: Slash, HPDM Draco plans to reveal himself to Harry. But how will Harry take it? Around OotP.


**Author: **Andy-Chan!

**Series: **Harry Potter

**Couples: **Harry/Draco

**Warnings:** Slash, Shounen-ai, Yaoi-Whatever you want to call it

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Really. Seriously. Don't believe me, look at the author on the books. Andy-Chan is not on there, is it? Yes that means I don't own Harry Potter. Good boy.

'**_Telly's are evil_**'-thinking

"Telly's are evil"-talking

Flash backs are not in italics or anything like that. Can't be helped. It was the easiest way in my opinion to do it.

This is from Draco's point of view if you can't tell.

* * *

**Shadow Lover**

* * *

I watch him from the shadows, contemplating my decision. My decision to tell him the truth tonight. To tell him that his love in the shadows is his worst enemy. I wonder how he'll take it. Hopefully, he'll still love me. I start to mull over the strangeness of it all. Back when we first met with me like **this, **I was scared that he would see right through me.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

**__**

'_**Damn! Not here! Not right now! There's no way I can control it!'** _I panicked inside my head. Of course, it never showed on the outside. Calmly I told Crabbe and Goyle, "I have to go do something important. Stay here. I can't have you two idiots running around and destroying shit." Stiffly I turned my back on them and strode out of the common room. As soon as I was out of their sight, I made a break for the nearest bathroom. Unfortunately, it was Moaning Myrtle's. Gasping I ordered Myrtle to go away. The instant she was gone I collapsed and let my hold on **it** go.

My hair grew darker, my canines became longer and sharper, my eyes turned red with black flecks. My body shot up a couple inches, my skin lightened a few more shades, so it was almost translucent. I could hear and see and smell ten times better as my senses sharpened. Feeling the overwhelming need for blood surge within me, I cornered a rat, and sucked it dry. I was fairly sure I could control myself now.

A heartbeat, no, it couldn't be! No one could see me like this. I was helpless. No escape, no choice. I blended into the shadows, praying they would somehow, someway, not notice me. They burst into the loo.

My eyes widened. Harry Potter! My love, my enemy. I must have made a sound. He whirled around and glared at me. Harry at once took in my...abnormalities, but didn't cower or flinch. That was the bold Gryffindor courage that I loved so much.

"Who are you?" he demanded of me. His rich voice, so lovely, so alluring.

"You may call me Dark." My voice betrayed none of the anxiety and fear I felt. The fear that he would see who I really was.

"I am...Harry." he said hesitantly, most likely because he didn't want to be recognized as the 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

"Harry." I turned his name out into the world, savoring it. I didn't have to force my usual malice and hatred into it. "I like that name." I looked at his face and noticed something like distress and confusion written upon it. "Is something wrong?"

"No." was the tense reply I received.

I figured that I shouldn't push him. "Harry, I am deeply regretful that we have to part so soon after meeting each other, but I really must go." I began to walk away, waiting for the call that I knew would come.

"Wait!" he called, "Can I see you again sometime?"

"Yes, if you want." I continued to walk out of the door.

"When?"

I didn't answer.

_**

* * *

**_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

**__**

I remember how shocked I was when I learned his dilemma. I never dreamed it could be so like mine.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Flashback_** (A/N: GASP! Not again!)

* * *

"Dark, could you...could you help me with a problem?"

We were in our usual spot in Moaning Myrtle's restroom, quietly talking about anything and nothing. Harry and I had, by this time, become very close.

"Maybe. What's this problem?"

"Well...see..." he stopped for a moment, "I have this...friend, who has been having...uh...certain dreams...but they don't concern women...but rather guys...and my friend doesn't know how he feels...or what to do about it..."

"Hmm..." I pretended to think. "Well I think you should just admit it to yourself that maybe, just maybe, females hold no romantic interest to you. Maybe you're gay."

He gasped. "I never said that was my problem!"

"Hello Harry, that old 'my friend has a problem' thing is so outdated. Everyone knows when you say that you're talking about yourself."

"Oh."

"Harry, do me a favor. Just say it. Say you're gay. It's not that big of a deal."

He looked down at his feet for a few minutes, then mumbled something.

I cupped my hands around my ears. "What's that? I didn't hear you."

He looked around the room, verifying that it was empty. "I'm gay!"

I smirked. "Good. If you weren't, I wouldn't be able to do this." I bent down and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Then I left him sitting there, giving him space to think.

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

**__**

He was coming toward me. I stepped out of the shadows and gave him a fiery kiss, that echoed down to my very feet. "Harry love, I have something important to tell you."

"Are you going to tell me who you are?" he asked eagerly. Too eagerly.

"Yes, but please, don't freak or scream, or even think that I don't love you." He nodded. I took a deep, deep breath, and changed into myself as I usually was.

His eyes grew huge with surprise. "No." he whispered. He was doubting my love. I could see it. I had to stop him.

"Harry, I really do love you."

He laughed, and insane sort of cackle. "How can I believe you. Draco Malfoy, the ice king, the one who hates me, the one who feels for no one, can actually love without trying to humiliate someone.

"The insults, the hate, the tricks, they're just a show. I had to pretend. It tore me up to do that to you. I never enjoyed it. I love you!"

He turned his back on me. "Don't tell me that! You don't mean it!"

"Let me show you." I gently turned him around, and kissed him, gently nibbling on his bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. He granted that wish. I quickly darted my tongue in, exploring every part of his mouth. I noted that he tasted like chocolate frogs and butterbeer. I broke this kiss when he needed air. He gasped for breath. I didn't. I couldn't. I had no breath. "Do you believe me now?"

He grinned. "Yeah, I believe I do."

* * *

_**I will probably write a sequel to this, then a sequel to the sequel if things go as planned. Which they should. If anyone notices any grammar mistakes and the like, please tell me. **_

_**------Andy-Chan!**_


End file.
